


(forget the hearse) ‘cause i’ll never die

by dearmycie



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Irondad, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearmycie/pseuds/dearmycie
Summary: seeing ben’s blood on his hands that day just made him want to keep his own blood safe inside him and fight for his life. it made him want to live his life out for ben.until a few weeks ago.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	(forget the hearse) ‘cause i’ll never die

**Author's Note:**

> tw: read the tags! there won’t be detailed gory stuff in here, but be warned.
> 
> title from back in black by ac/dc (tony’s favorite song!) 
> 
> who cried at the end of endgame? (me.) i haven’t been able to watch spider-man: far from home yet, but i’ve seen a lot of spoilers so...

after uncle ben’s death, peter had never wanted to die. sure, he was depressed, but that was common for grief, right? seeing ben’s blood on his hands that day just made him want to keep his own blood safe inside him and fight for his life. it made him want to live his life out for ben. until a few weeks ago. 

these days, peter wanted to die, but he couldn’t tell mr. stark that.

it started when flash commented on his appearance. “you look so ugly, why don’t you just die, parker!” rung through his ears even on the way to stark tower as he sat in the back of the car. 

happy had put the partition up ( _ so that he doesn’t have to see your ugly face, parker _ ) . peter curled up his legs and wondered, why _hasn’t_ he died?

it’s not like he was lacking opportunities. even his spidey powers wouldn’t be able to heal him if he jumped off the empire state building. 

peter used to love the hours when he could sit in that lab and work till the sun was rising again. on thursdays and fridays, peter made sure that he was never late for school, and made sure that happy never had to wait too long to pick him up. he would chatter excitedly about his day, and happy would put the partition up like always. he would sprint up the stairs (never even bothering to take the elevator), toss aside his backpack, and work with mr. stark, who would keep up the chatter that sprouted from peter’s lips in a constant stream. they would work and forget to eat, and that was the moment where peter felt safe, felt _happy_. 

now, every day felt like trudging through mud uphill. he realized that happy must’ve put up the partition because peter was just _that_ annoying.mr. stark? he probably only kept talking to peter and letting him work on his web fluid in his personal space because peter was just that insistent and _needy_. why was he special? what made him different from everyone else? because he was _spider-man?_

no. 

the car stopped. peter got out, and with a cheerful “bye happy!”, happy drove off. 

peter put on his suit in a nearby alley, and texted mr. stark that he wasn’t feeling too well today, so he couldn’t work on his web fluid. 

spider-man swung home. 

peter cried. 

**Author's Note:**

> insta: @lessdepressy   
> pinterest: evy.
> 
> hope u liked this fic!!! quarantine has made my schedule irregular these days, so i might not be able to update consistently— for some reason, teachers are giving us more work than usual. coronavirus sucks. 
> 
> this fic won’t be too long, maybe one more chapter from tony’s pov?


End file.
